dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad King
"Let's make this battle one to remember!" Brad King aka Kamen Rider Eon is my Kamen Rider Decade OC. General Information Motifs: * Crossword Puzzle * Scarab Beetle Equal: Kamen Rider Decade History Brad King is a famous movie star who discovers a strange belt in his private suite. The next day, the world around him begins to collapse as he watches his perfect world crumble before him. Travelling through the multiverse with the help of a journalist and her uncle, Brad must use the belt to restore his world as Kamen Rider Eon. Suit Design Eon is colored lavender and is covered in squares in a grid pattern. Some of the squares are colored black while others are left blank. Forms Eon Form “Kamen Ride: Eon!” Brad transforms into his default form by inserting the Eon Rider Card into the Crosswordriver. Eon can transform into any of the previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider’s powers and weapons. Savage Form “Kamen Ride: Savage!” With the Savage card, Eon transforms into Kamen Rider Savage’s Primal Form. Crypt Form "Kamen Ride: Crypt!" With the Crypt card, Eon transforms into Kamen Rider Crypt's base form. Fury Form "Kamen Ride: Fury!" With the Fury card, Eon transforms into Kamen Rider Fury's base form. Deck Form "Kamen Ride: Deck!" With the Deck card, Eon transforms into Kamen Rider Deck's Ace form. Cell Form "Kamen Ride: Cell!" With the Cell card, Eon transforms into Kamen Rider Cell's base form. Armada Form "Kamen Ride: Armada!" With the Armada card, Eon transforms into Kamen Rider Armada's Splash form. Steam Form "Kamen Ride: Steam!" With the Steam card, Eon transforms into Kamen Rider Steam's Hammer form. Musca Form "Kamen Ride: Musca!" With the Musca card, Eon transforms into Kamen Rider Musca's Rider form. Fiesta Form "Kamen Ride: Fiesta!" With the Fiesta card, Eon transforms into Kamen Rider Fiesta's base form. Phenomenon Form "Kamen Ride: Phenomenon!" With the Phenomenon card, Eon transforms into Kamen Rider Phenomenon. Ritual Form "Kamen Ride: Ritual!" With the Ritual card, Eon transforms into Kamen Rider Ritual's Electro Style. Horizon Form "Kamen Ride: Horizon!" With the Horizon card, Eon transforms into Kamen Rider Horizon's BuffaloPiano Form. Millennium Form “Savage, Armada, Fury, Cell, Deck, Fiesta, Musca, Steam, Crypt! Final Kamen Ride: Eon!” Millennium Form is the true form of Eon that is able to manipulate the powers of other Rider’s final forms, accessed through the K-Touch. He wears the Eon Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Eon Crown, and the others’ Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. Equipment Devices: * Crosswordriver Vehicles * Machine Eonger Legend Rider Tropical Lockseed Normally used by ?, the Eon Lockseed is used in the Sengoku Driver or Genesis Driver to access Eon Arms. * Squash: "Final Attack Ride: E-E-E-Eon!" * Au Lait: "Kamen Ride: Eon!" * Sparking: "Final Form Ride: E-E-E-Eon!" Symbolism Brad King's crossword puzzle motif has multiple meanings. * Brad King is an empty man who is missing purpose in his life, similar to an incomplete crossword puzzle. By that logic, Eon Millennium Form is symbolic of him being completed by taking on a role that he can call his own while still honoring his predecessors. * Crossword puzzles often are themed around historical subjects. This is similar to Eon being an anniversary Rider. Eon being able to transform into any Cho Heisei Rider and mimic their powers is symbolic of Brad's acting abilities, with the Cho Heisei Rider as the role he plays. Etymology An Eon is a unit of geologic time equal to one billion years. (merriam-webster.com) Brad is a English name that is the short form of names like Bradley and Bradford. (behindthename.com) King is a English surname that is based on the word cyning. (behindthename.com)Category:Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team Leaders Category:Male Category:Human Category:Tortured Artist